Klaine
by Lana Verdin
Summary: What if Klaine followed a different storyline since season 4?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's POV

I never expected this. I should be in New York, studying at NYADA with Rachel. I miss her. When I got my letter telling me that I didn't get accepted I felt numb. That is the only way that I can describe the feeling. I wanted to go with Rachel. I deserved this. That is the reason that I was not completely heartbroken when Blaine told me that I can't be in Lima anymore and I most certainly cannot continue to visit McKinley daily. He was right. So I sold my car, and decided to move to New York. On the flight, I was thinking of Rachel as I looked at rentals. I wondered if she would move in with me, I was thinking of her so my thoughts wouldn't wonder on to Blaine and Glee and how much I missed them. I soon started to wonder about Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Sugar, Joe, Mr. Shue, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, and even Rory. I then start to think about even Lauren. I start to wonder about everybody. The people who played the instruments. I will miss everybody, but this is my dream.

When the plane lands, I get out of there as soon as possible and start to look for Rachel. I don't know her schedule so she could be anywhere, I mean this is New York. Wow, I am here again, I can not believe it. As soon as I spot her, she starts to call me... did she see me some how? No, her back is facing me. 'Don't turn around,' repeats in my head over and over. I answer. I try not to laugh. She is upset. She stars telling me how she hates it, and is not okay, how she misses me and us. I tell her to turn around, and when she does, she smiles, despite the tears in her eyes. I know I have my signature stupid, dorky, goofy smile plastered on my face, and we run at each other. It feels like we are running in slow motion, and it feels like a movie. We embrace, and I tell her about the rental.

We go to view it, and we start to ride our bikes around the room. She starts to tell me about how much she misses Finn.

I ask her "So are we going to take it?"

"You mean live here with you and get out of the dorm?" She asks before yelling, "Yes!"

I missed this girl so much.

Blaine's POV

I miss him so much. I don't regret telling him to go, he needed that, but I do miss him. This was his dream, and he needed to chase it, so he is in New York, and saying that I am going to visit him every weekend and doing it, are two completely different things. We both knew that, but I needed to say it, and he needed to hear it.

I moved to be here with him, and now he is gone so I feel as though I should be too, but I already moved my life once, and I made it good for me here, and I just moved schools, to follow him this time, I would have to jump states. I know my parents wouldn't care, but that doesn't make it a golden idea, but for him I would move mountains, I would drink the Ocean, I would jump to the moon, and carry it back, I would put my heart on the line, I would share my food, I would wake up from sleeping, I would even move to New York.

Kurt's POV

As Rachel and I, talk about what we are going to do with the place, like what color we are painting the walls, what furniture we are going to get, where we want it, and just about everything else my phone buzzes, and a notification pops up. It was a text from Blaine.

Blaine: Where are you?

Kurt: I am in New York, you know that.

Blaine: Okay, where at in New York?

Kurt: My rental.

Blaine: What is the Address?

Kurt: Why do you need the Address?

Blaine: So I can send this letter.

Kurt: You wrote a letter? I thought that I was the romantic.

Blaine: Me too. Kurt: Why can't you just tell me?

Blaine: Because I wrote a letter, and I am going to send it, besides I will need it for when I come visit.

Kurt: Good point. [He inserts address here]

Blaine: Thanks! Now was that so hard?

I chuckle. "Who was that?" Rachel asks, a little too hopeful.

"It was Blaine, he wrote me a letter and he needed the address to send it."

"Aww that is so cute," she gushed.

"I know," I respond. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is," Rachel says.

"I'll go get it, it is probably the land lord, or more people who is coming to look at it. I told him we are taking it, he perhaps didn't spread the message yet." I stand up and answer the door, it was a prepaid pizza with my favorite toppings.

"Yeah...okay a letter." I smile. We talk about New York, while we eat. We watch a movie on my Laptop and about halfway through the movie we hear another knock on the door. "I hope it is ice cream this time," I say sarcastically. Rachel just giggles.

Blaine's POV

"I know that I am not ice cream, and I am sorry, I just hope that I can do," I say before Kurt pulls me into a tight hug.

"No, you are better," Kurt says, before adding, "Maybe you are the romantic one."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's POV  
The shock on his face was priceless, and when Rachel swung by her mouth dropped. When he finally releases me from the tight hug that I have named, the death hug, I see that he has tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

I smile, "I missed you, and home isn't home without you."

"Stop being cheesy and romantic, that is my thing," he says through tears.

"Hey, it is okay, we are together, no need for tears."

"This feels unreal, like you will disappear, if you leave my sight, but I am so happy that you wouldn't be able to anyways Blaine."

"Good, because I have no place to stay, and this place looks big enough. What do you say, have room for one more?"

"Yes, for how long?" He questions.

"Forever," I whisper into his ear.

"Wait, you are moving to New York?"

"Yes, I am, because you are here, and I will stay unless you tell me to go."

He says, "I will never do that, but you have a life, in Lima, Ohio, and you should be there with the Glee club, preparing for Sectionals."

"I would rather be with you. My parents already said yes, and I am just waiting for you to. Life isn't life without you," I say.

He just pulls me in by my hand, and we sit down to finish watching, what may be the gayest movie ever... Mean Girls. "I see you got the pizza," I think to myself.

Kurt's POV  
I cannot believe that he is here.

The next day, Rachel has off school, and I only have to go to my internship for a few hours, so we all go to Central Park, and Towns Square. Blaine has never been here before and I can tell that he is wowed, and amazed. We go get coffee.

"Wow, this coffee is better than the coffee in Lima," Blaine says.

"I know right, and let me just say, that the coffee has always been off, even before I worked there," I joke. I still can't believe that he is here.

"That is what they all say, hey I wonder if I could get a job here," Blaine says.

"Perhaps," is all that Rachel says, but I don't blame her. She misses Finn, a lot, and ever since he surrendered her, and joined the army, he hadn't contacted her. She just thinks that he is giving her space to get over him, and I really don't know.

We finished our coffee, and started to walk back to our rental, it isn't home, Lima is, but it is the closest think to it right now. Blaine has that twinkle in his eye, and I know that everything will be alright with us.

Blaine's POV  
I.

Am.

In.

New.

York.

City.

With.

Kurt.

Best day ever. I am so happy, I don't ever want to go back to Lima, and I may not have to... wait, scratch that, I don't have to unless Kurt does. I do so much for him, and leave my life behind for him, but it is okay, because he loves me, and I love him, and we are together, and in love, in New York City. He is everything to me, as I am to him, and that is okay. We are perfect. We have the perfect love story, so far. And I intend on doing everything to keep it that way, because I love him.

"What did you just say? I just kind of zoned out, doing a voice over, sorry."

Kurt chuckles, "I asked if you would rather white walls or grey."

"White walls, it seems so opening and enlighten," I respond.

"Right?" He says. "I am glad, that somebody agrees with me," he adds eyeing Rachel.

Rachel's POV

I miss Finn, he is all that I think about, and of course I am so happy that Blaine showed up, for Kurt, I think that it is crazy romantic, but I just wish that Finn would do something like that. He doesn't need to show up, but a phone call, text message, letter, anything, literally anything, would be better than this. I mean, I was engaged to the man, and he gives me absolutely nothing. Not even a peaceful state of mind. What do I make of that? What should I make of that? What can I make of that? And it isn't just Finn, it is everybody. I miss my girls. I mean Kurt is a honorary girl, he is one of us, but what about the others? Mercedes? Santana? Quinn? They are all over the country. Santana is in Kentucky, Quinn is in Yale, and I have no idea where Mercedes is. I even miss Tina, who is still in McKinley. They all know where I am. Quinn even has tickets to come visit, and I didn't change my number. Kurt was my main girl, so I called him every three hours, but them? Ugh, so here I am, laying awake at night, trying to shut out what 'Klaine' is talking about thinking about how much I miss my old life, and trying to ignore how much I hate my new life, even with Kurt it is awful, if only he got into NYADA, but I knew the stakes were high, I mean 20 people go in, what were the chances that two people from the same state, same small town, same school, and same glee club were ever going to get in together? Like below 0.01% chance, I mean it was only 4% chance that two of us would get in from the same state. We should have never dreamed that big.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not going to continue, I mean who wants me too? I mean it, comment that you want me to, and a prompt, and I will, but I am not just going to finish, it if it sucks and nobody is reading it. It is a waste of time to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Finn was at the door, which made Rachel, jump for joy...into his arms.

Blaine and Kurt had went down to the park, to eat breakfeast and, 'watch drug deals go down,' according to Kurt.

Kurt's POV  
Having Blaine here, in New York is amazing, working at Vouge is amazing, rooming with Rachel is amazing, my life, is amazing. As I stare at Blaine, at nothing in particular, it is kinda like being in a trance, the world around us stops, and it is just us in this moment. That is until a rouge football, hits me in the head.

"Ow," I mutter.

"Are you okay," aks Blaine.

"Relax, it is only a football," at that moment a boy, about 14 comes up to us.

"Sorry about the ball, can I have it back, please," he asks, really politly.

"Yeah, sure," I say, handing it to him.

"Thanks, we will be more careful," he promises, before running off, about ten minutes later a boy jogs up to him, and kisses him. People around the park start to yell and boo at the boys, one mother shields her kids' eyes.

"HEY!" I say, not thinking, the boys look embarrassed.

"What's the matter with you all?"

The crowd looks, "Kurt, don't," Blaine warns.

I walk to the kids, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, we are fine, and used to it," he says sadly.

"You shouldn't be, you don't need to cry over it every time, but you should be used to it, we have to fight stuff like this, not alone, but together," I say.

"What about the hate crimes?"

"Kid, I doubt that you are afraid of that, kissing out here," Blaine says, jokingly, "But in all truth, things are getting better."

"Are you together, or something? Is that why you stepped in? Nobody does that," he says, really saddly.

"Yes, and no," I say, "yes, we are together, no that isn't why I stepped in, that was just the right thing to do, and I come from a really hateful place, and I just wish that somebody stepped in for me."

"True dat, whoop whoop," yelled his friend, who had the football in his hands, "Lets get back to the game."

"Wanna play?"

"No, thank you," I say.

We walk back to the bench, getting disapproving looks.

We watch them play ball for a bit, then after a while they leave, then we soon do too.

A women approches us, "Hi, I would like to thank you," she starts, "it takes courage to do what you just did. I am happy that somebody did, sets a good example for my Lilly here," she is with a four year old girl, and a fifteen year old is a bit away, she motions to her, "and my Katie, she has a girlfriend, and they hide, and I hate that they have too, but the society, well, it makes it so."

"We know, we were the only two openly gay kids in our town, but at a time it was only me in my town, and him, in his, along with others, and sooner or later he transfered to be with me, we were competion in show choir, but then we were on the same team, in all ways." I say.

"Nobody stood up for us, so we had to, or we counted on our friends to stand, when we couldn't," Blaine adds.

"That story, seems amazing, exept for the fact, that you had to stand for yourselves, and when your friends did, gosh, I wish Katie had that, her friends abandend her, when they found out."

"She will find it one day, I didn't have it until I was about 16, and joined show choir, but here the hate crimes are more sever, but more people are more open."

"I know, I just, I just wish that she, had more friends."

"How about I set her up with a pen pal? It is a start, and looking for friends starts somewere, and it gives her something to look forward to."

"That is an amazing idea! She would be happier."

"Here, I would love to keep in touch," the lady, hands her phone number to me and Blaine, and walks towards Katie, and we go home.

(A/N I know that I haven't updated in two-three weeks, but I kinda quit on this story, so I had to set up this chaper like this, so that there is more to write, like Kurt goes to the hospitle, and they the gay boys find them, and etc. so anyways! Post soon! REVIEW!)


End file.
